


An Overheard Conversation

by chaosfay



Series: Alistair and Jasmine [28]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Cute, Eavesdropping, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 08:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10433148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosfay/pseuds/chaosfay
Summary: Eavesdropping isn't always a bad thing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Writing prompt from tumblr: your OC overhears a conversation about them

“You’re doing it again,” Leliana chuckled.  
  
“Huh?  What?”  Alistair asked as he sat up, more alert.  
  
“You’re humming the song from the tavern, the one that had Jasmine smiling.”  
  
“I was?  Sorry.  It’s a catchy tune.  I didn’t mean to-”  
  
“You should sing it sometime.”  
  
Jasmine could hear them through her tent.  Alistair no doubt eating another serving of the gray goop he calls food.  She smiled as she remember the song, the way it lifted their mood for awhile.  She’d never heard that sort of music before.  
  
“Alistair, are you alright?”  
  
He cleared his throat before responding.  “I’ll keep the humming down.  Sorry.”  
  
“She’d love to hear you sing.  You ought to see her face when she listens to you talking.”  
  
“I do see her face every time we talk.”  
  
She could almost hear him roll his eyes.  
  
“No, I mean when you’re not looking.  She gets this dreamy look when you’re ordering drinks or food, even when speaking to Sten about tactics.  It’s adorable.”  
  
“Don’t be ridiculous.”  A moment’s silence.  “What does she look like when she does that?”  
  
It’s only a couple minutes, but in that time Jasmine’s face burns.  
  
“Wait, are you serious?  She looks like that when I talk?”  
  
“Every time.  Now imagine what would happen if you sing.”  
  
“That’s never happening.  Me singing, I mean.  Does she do that when she hears me humming?”  
  
“Only when you’re not looking.”  
  
They arrived in a village the next morning to restock on supplies.  Jasmine and Sten headed for the bakery, but close behind was Alistair.  Humming.

**Author's Note:**

> I made a post on tumblr of a personal headcanon regarding Alistair and singing. You can read it here: http://anotherdayforchaosfay.tumblr.com/post/117757033233/imagine-this
> 
> At some point I will definitely write a story about what happens when he does finally sing. ;)


End file.
